1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generator and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a power generator and an electronic apparatus each comprising converting means converting kinetic energy into electric energy.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electronic apparatus comprising converting means converting kinetic energy into electric energy is known in general.
A conventional electronic apparatus comprises a rotating weight (movable portion) rotating by kinetic energy of a body of the electronic apparatus, a spiral spring storing kinetic energy of the rotating weight as mechanical energy and a power generator including converting means converting mechanical energy of the spiral spring into electric energy. In this electronic apparatus, the rotating weight is rotated by acceleration applied to the electronic apparatus when a user carries or uses the electronic apparatus. Power can be generated by the kinetic energy resulting from the rotation of the rotating weight, and hence the electronic apparatus can be driven without using an energy source from outside such as a battery.